In an increasingly digitally connected world, telecommunication services play a crucial role in consumers' lives. Television, in particular, is one service that may be provided to consumers. In subscription television services (e.g., cable, satellite, etc.) incoming television signals are received by a signal processing device, such as a media client or set-top-box (STB), before being forwarded to the consumer's audio/video equipment (e.g., television). Along with conventional linear television programming, a growing number of interactive television options are being provided. The consumer may generally control what is watched on the television by controlling the STB through a remote control. However, many interactive television applications require more complex user input than is possible using a conventional hand-held remote control.